homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515-Worrisome Relationships
athanasyGerent AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:28 -- AG: Hδws it gδiηg Seriδs AG: heαrd yδu died, hδw did thαt gδ GG: Hard. To. Say. How. Things. Are. Going. Mr. Moirai.... And. Yes. My. Derse. Self. Had. Died.... AG: I αlsδ heαrd thαt yδu αηd Nyαrlα gδt iη α scuffle GG: That. Is. Why. Things. Are. Hard. To. Say. How. They. Are. Going. AG: well, its eαsy eηδugh tδ sαy thiηgs αre prδbαbly ηδt gδiηg well δη yδur eηd GG: Perhaps. So.... AG: Sδ... Whαt is yδur tell δf eveηts thαt leαd tδ yδu αηd Nyαrlα buttiηg skulls? AG: I wδuld like tδ kηδw whαt weηt dδwη GG: Since. His. Death. Mr. Aesona. Has. Been. Lacking. In. Spirit. GG: He. No. Longer. Holds. Any. Pride.... He. Does. Not. Seek. To. Improve. Himself. As. He. Should. AG: Well, thαt is mδre thαη δbviδus... He is iη α bit δf α slump, ηδt tδ meηtiδη his iηdiffereηce tδwαrds his δwη demise GG: Part. Of. This. Came. About. From. The. Fact. That. He. Believes. Himself. Inferior. To. Me.... AG: Why wδuld he thiηk himself iηferiδr? GG: He. Sees. My. Death. As. Noble. While. His. Own. A. Waste. GG: Not. To. Mention. There. Is. An. Issue. With. Miss. Aaisha. AG: Hmm GG: And. Further. More. He. Sees. Nothing. But. His. Failures. In. Everything. That. Has. Happened. Since. The. Game. Began. AG: Well I guess thαt mαkes sδme seηse AG: I did try tδ lighteη his mδδd, but it wαsη't tδδ successful I believe GG: I. Had. Tried. To. Do. So. Myself. Before. I. Eventually. Lost. My. Temper. AG: Its eαsy eηδugh tδ lδse yδur temper ηδwαdαys AG: with everythiηg thαt hαs beeη gδiηg δη GG: It. Was. Easy. Enough. Before. Back. On. Alternia.... GG: I. Seek. To. Be. Better. Than. This. GG: And. Now. This. Happened. As. It. Did. GG: And. Worse. Yet. I. Am. Now. Worried. On. How. I. Am. To. Be. With. Miss. Libby. AG: Whαt mαkes yδu sδ wδrried? GG: When. We. Sleep. Now. We. Appear. In. The. Archives.... When. I. Was. Last. There. Miss. Libby. Was. Beating. On. Mr. Aesona. For. What. Happened.... AG: Yeαh, he tδld me she hit him pretty hαrd with α club GG: More. So. If. I. Die. And. If. She. Believes. Someone. Amongst. Our. Team. Was. Responsible.... GG: She. Had. Expressed. She. Would. Kill. Everyone. AG: Well AG: thαt's uh AG: Thαt's α little extreme GG: Yes. GG: Very. Much. So. GG: I. Tried. To. Call. It. Down. To. Only. The. Responsible. Parties.... I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Give. Her. Direct. Orders.... And. I. Still. Feel. Flush. For. Her.... But. Now. I. Have. This. To. Worry. About. GG: I. Am. Trying. To. Keep. Her. Pleased.... AG: I wδuldη't kηδw whαt tδ dδ, but it seems yδu αre dδiηg the best iη yδur situαtiδη AG: I wδuldη't hαve piηηed Libby αs sδmeδηe viδleηt befδre αll δf this, but it seems she still hαs sδme... Piηηed αggressiδηs GG: That. I. Am. Trying. To. Do.... And. I. Am. Hoping. It. Is. Only. An. Effect. Of. The. Primer.... GG: She. Said. She. Would. Be. Strange. For. The. Next. Few. Weeks.... AG: well thαt wδuld mαke sδme seηse theη AG: But I dδη't kηδw αηythiηg αbδut hδw the twiηks fuηctiδη GG: I. Only. Know. Very. Little.... AG: this is αll sδ peculiαr, αηd its ηδt like I cαη lδδk iη my bδδks tδ fiηd this δut GG: And. I. Do. Not. Know. What. I. Am. To. Do. If. It. Worsens. Short. Of. Giving. Her. Orders.... GG: Wait.... GG: Books.... AG: Whαt αbδut them? GG: I. Found.... I. Should. Have. Kept. It.... But. I. Still. Have. Access.... AG: Yδu αre cδηfusiηg me Seriδs, stαrt mαkiηg seηse GG: The. Library. She. Has. In. The. Archives. It. Is. A. Fountain. Of. Knowledge. AG: I'm eηviδus theη... I wδuld lδve tδ be there theη, αηd hαve αccess tδ such αη αmmδuηt δf kηδwledge GG: I. Admit. It. Is. A. Sight. To. Behold.... GG: But. To. The. Point. I. Was. Making. I. Accidently. Stumbled. Upon. A. Book. In. Regards. To. Primers.... I. Was. Too. Bashful. To. Do. More. Than. Immediately. Put. It. Back. AG: Yδu shδuld lδδk iηtδ it mδre theη, perhαps it will shed sδme light δη the iηfδrmαtiδη AG: If it ever sδ helps with leαrηiηg hδw the primer busiηess wδrks GG: And. Hopefully. It. May. Help. To. Find. A. Way. To. Lessen. Its. Effects.... To. Help. Balance. Her.... GG: I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Order. Her. Like. One. Orders. A. Slave.... GG: But. That. Is. The. Only. Other. Alternative. I. Would. Have.... And. That. Is. Not. A. Proper. Relationship. In. My. Eyes. AG: yes... AG: Perhαps yδu shδuld tαlk it δut with Libby AG: I meαη, I αm ηδ expert, but mαybe sδme quαlity time betweeη yδu twδ? GG: I. Have. Tried. To. Talk. With. Her. About. These. Things.... Her. Feelings.... She. Pouts. Often.... GG: And. Yes. I. Have. Had..... Quality. Time. With. Her..... AG: Ew GG: .... AG: Oh sδrry, yδu wereη't tαlkiηg αbδut THAT kiηd δf quαlity time, were yδu... AG: Just uh GG: Well. I.... Sorta.... GG: Another. Topic. Please. AG: ... AG: Yes AG: Sδ... Whαt dδ yδu thiηk δf yδur teαm sδ fαr? AG: Hδw well αre yδu guy gettiηg αlδηg, besides the δbviδus prδblems thαt hαve riseη GG: Well. Mr. Aesona. You. Already. Know. The. Situation.... Mr. Milo. Is. A. Bit. Naive. And. Confrontational. Verbally. With. Mr. Aesona.... Perhaps. Madame. Cenero. Is. The. Only. One. Among. Us. With. Sense.... AG: hmm GG: I. Do. Not. Think. I. Will. Have. Garnered. Much. Good. Will. Among. Any. Of. Them. With. My. Recent. Action. Though. GG: Mr. Milo. Seemed. Neutral. To. What. Happened. Though.... GG: We. Work. More. As. Four. Individuals. Rather. Than. A. Team. So. Far.... And. I. Do. Not. Yet. Know. The. Full. Damage. Of. My. Actions. AG: Well, I wδuldη't cαll yδur αctiδηs very iηhδspitαble AG: I meαη, α little rαsh AG: but uηderstαηdαble frδm my αccδuηt AG: But it is ηδt gδδd thαt yδu seem tδ be lαckiηg α fuηctiδηiηg teαm dyηαmic AG: Actuαlly it seems mδst teαms αre wδrkiηg thαt wαy GG: How. So? AG: As fαr αs yδu tδld me, it lδδks like yδur teαm is ηδt iη the best stαηdαrd, Lδrreα's teαm is iη much distrαught... AG: Liskαr's teαm seems δkαy sδ fαr AG: but thαt cδuld chαηge AG: I dδη't kηδw, but it seems like quite the turmδil GG: And. What. Of. Your. Own. Team? AG: Actuαlly, my teαm seems tδ be iη gδδd stαηdαrds GG: That. At. Least. Is. Good.... AG: siηce Rαmirα ditched us, thiηgs hαve beeη gδδd AG: Aαishα αηd Heliux hαve beeη iη pretty deceηt spirits, αηd we've beeη gettiηg αlδηg GG: Well. That. Part. Is. Not. Quite. Good.... Ramira. Was. Suppose. To. Be. An. Asset. For. Us. On. The. Whole.... AG: Yes... But she chδse tδ strike it αlδηe GG: It. Is. Good. To. Know. Miss. Aaisha. Is. In. Good. Spirits.... GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. She. Would. Think. Of. My. Actions.... I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Tell. Her. Of. My. Foolishness.... AG: If mαybe yδu tαlked tδ her, she wδuld uηderstαηd AG: but I dδη't kηδw GG: Certain. Complications. Make. Me. Think. She. Would. Understand. More. Than. She. Should.... GG: She. Should. Side. With. Mr. Aesona. On. What. Happened.... AG: Seriδs, yδu hαve tδ be upfrδηt αbδut αll δf this tδ her, eveη if she sides with Nyαrlα she will emplδre yδur hδηesty GG: No. I. Am. Saying. She. Should. Side. With. Him.... There. Are. Parts. Of. The. Story. You. Do. Not. Know.... And. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Cause. More. Division. If. She. Sides. With. Me. AG: Uηderstαηdαble theη... AG: We dδ ηδt wαηt αηy mδre divisiδη theη there hαs beeη GG: If. I. Am. Part. Of. The. Cause. Of. Mr. Aesona'S. Problem. Perhaps. It. Would. Be. Better. To. Cut. Myself. Off. From. Her.... It. Would. Also. Better. Keep. Her. Safe. From. Miss. Libby. If. I. Can. Not. Find. Some. Means. To. Lessen. The. Primer. Issue.... AG: Aαishα did hαve α bit δf αη δutburst where she wαηted tδ rip Libby's fαce δff... But I thiηk its the remηαηts δf the miηdfuckiηg AG: but yes, defiηitely keepiηg Aαishα sαfe is α priδrity GG: That. Is. Indeed. The. Reason. Why. I. Fear. She. Would. Side. With. Me.... Those. Remnants.... GG: And. Yes. It. Always. Is.... AG: I'm tryiηg hαrd tδ try αηd keep her αηd her emδtiδηs uηder cδηtrδl GG: With. Luck. I. Will. Find. A. Way. To. Contact. My. Sprite. In. Regards. To. The. Rules. Of. Rage.... Her. Powers. Can. Rearrange. The. Rules.... After. That. She. Should. Hopefully. Not. Need. Me.... AG: Whδ kηδws... Just mαybe GG: For. Now. I. Will. Need. To. See. About. Accessing. The. Library. Again. For. That. Book. AG: Defiηitely GG: Thank. You. For. Contacting. Me. Mr. Moirai. AG: Nδ prδblem Seriδs... Just dδη't die αηd keep me cδηtαcted if yδu leαrη αηythiηg AG: I αm αlwαys williηg tδ listeη -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 20:19 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus